


A Bunny Buddy

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bunnies, Coffee Shops, F/F, latte art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: You’re trying to convince Jaehee to her a bunny. So you use latte art and cooking to help out, or at least try.





	A Bunny Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t Be scared to comment

You sigh as you look at the pitiful job you’ve done with this latte art. It’s supposed to be a cute bunny, but instead it looks like a demon that’s suffered unspeakable punishment and has a malformed eternally screaming face. How in the world were you going to convince Jaehee to get the bunny.

You sigh and longfully go through the pictures on your phone. Yoosung had introduced you to Americano after starting his new job at the vets. He named it Americano after the drink he got from Jaehee and your coffee shop and then found it almost immediately. The bun has a dark brown coat and a fierce almost cocky personality to go along with it, making you fall in love. But you know that Jaehee’s experience with animals hasn’t been so phenomenal that she’ll immediately accept upon sight of Americano. 

So that’s led you to getting up early every morning for the past two weeks and telling her statistics and information on bunnies in general, while giving her sweet bunny shaped breakfast foods for a psychological effect. It’s been working pretty well; when you tell her the facts she smiles and nods before she takes a long sip of her coffee. She’ll normally reply with:

“ Bunnies are cute.”

Or

“ We could do a love bunny theme on Valentines this year to make up for being closed last year.” She usually blushes and grabs your hand before tracing the palms of your hand. 

But today you were going to use the one thing she loves just about the same as you: coffee. You two have recently started coffee art in the shop, currently the designs are simple smiley faces and a leaf here and there, but mainly the art is still in practice. So if one were to master making a cute animal, such as a bunny, then Jaehee could be theoretically so happy that if she were to see a picture of the rabbit with brows that make him look pissed 24/7 then she’ll readily agree to it. Yet this plan has been unsuccessful…. it’s been three different cups of coffee and none look like a heart meltingly cute bunny. 

You start to pour out this cup in defeat, but a loud gasp echos from behind you.

“Honey, why have you made a Demon for art practice? I don’t think we should practice halloween themed in the middle of June….. it would be more suitable to start it in August or September and use the time here and now to focus on general art!” At this you let out a sigh and hand it to her.

“ It’s supposed to be a cute bunny….” you mumble out as she takes a long sip of it before kissing you with coffee covered on the top of her lips making your lips taste just like the cup you made.

“Oh I’m sorry that I said that, but I should of known. You are very excited at the bunny that Yoosung found a few weeks ago. You can’t seem to stop talking about bunnies ever since you saw its face. I’ve thought that maybe we could get it. You see I’ve been researching and we can use the spare….” she goes on and on about how you can use the extra room in the apartment as a bunny room. She also talks about the habitat that the bunny can live in, and how you could put it in a little place in the shop so the people can look at them. “ The angry bunny would be very good for business. People usually come to places that have something that makes them stand out, and if we got the angry bunny we’ll be known for the adorably mad bunny.” 

“ So we’re getting it!” You eagerly ask her, body shaking with the anticipation of the answer.

“ Yes we are. I’ll text Yoosung after this cup of coffee okay? But we won’t get him until we have enough supplies and a little cage setup for him.” You squeal anyway and hug her. Your lips kissed her everywhere on the face as you turn and start to brew yourself a cup of joe.

“ So after work today…. can we go shopping?!” 

“ You can dearest, I’m probably going to stay behind and look at the accounts.” You frowned at that.   
“ Then we’ll go on another day.” You turn to see Jaehee staring into her coffee with a small smile of relief on her face. You mean and kiss Jaehee on the cheek.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
